El mejor regalo
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Cierto dragoncito desea pasar la mejor de sus navidades junto a sus seres queridos. Fic alterno a “El accidental quinto Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules” Dedicado a mis reviewers y lectores. One-shot.


¡Hola Gente! Aunque soy fría con cosas como la Navidad, pos ahora me dio el espíritu. Este fic es para agradecer a todos mis lectores y a las personas que me dejan reviews. Es como un historia alterna al fic "El accidental quinto Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules". No afecta en nada la trama original, sólo fue hecha con fines de agradecimientos navideños. nUn

Además hay otro detalle, es mi primer fic editado, sip, esta vez fue revisado por una gran amiga mía conocida por aquí como Misao Makimachi Surasai. Incluso he dejado un par de sus comentarios porque sentí que le darían un toque especial a la historia.

Bueno, ya no hago larga la intro y les dejo el paso libre al fic. Disfrútenlo.

N/E Nota de la Editora

Yugioh no es mío.

--------------------------------

Un joven de cabellos azulados y mirada del mismo color, estaba sentado en una suave cama. Giró la vista hacia la ventana, las estrellas estaban alumbrando el cielo y aún se podían escuchar voces en el patio. Se acercó un poco a la ventana tocando delicadamente el frío cristal. Varios jóvenes estaban afuera lanzándose bolas de nieve y haciendo muñecos de la misma. Suspiró cuando a una chica le cayó la cabeza de su muñeco en plena cara. Ella se sacudió la nieve y comenzó a hacer otra figurilla.

-¡Ahh! Que aburrimiento- murmuró el chico pegando su cara en la ventana achatando su nariz. Los jóvenes que se encontraban afuera reían y jugaban como si nada, a pesar que la noche ya estaba entrada. Un albino hizo una gran bola de nieve y se la lanzó a un chico de cabello negro quien sujetaba un pequeño gatito. Éste en respuesta junto otra bola y le dio justo en la cara. Las chicas que estaban presentes se soltaron riendo del albino quien sólo atino a enojarse y hacer ademanes con la mano.

Un tercer chico estaba haciendo otro muñeco con ayuda de una chica con lentes y reían de vez en cuando hablando de algo. El chico se despegó de la ventana y estornudó. Malditas enfermedades. Sino fuera por eso estaría allá afuera creando muñecos de nieve con graciosas narices de zanahorias mordisqueadas. ¿Cómo era que los humanos lidiaban con las enfermedades? Eran tan molestas y no te permitían hacer nada, sólo te dejaban tirado en la cama viendo la aburrida programación matutina de la televisión.

¡Eh Mike! ¡Idiota, asómate! – escuchó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza de vergüenza, ese tonto ladrón no dejaba de fastidiarlo en ningún momento. Se acercó un poco a la ventana y pudo verlo, allí riéndose de él, lanzándole bolas de nieve a la ventana.

-¡Bakura!- gritó una chica haciendo que el albino se estremeciera. Volteo a verla recibiendo una bola de nieve en la cabeza. Mike suspiró cerrando la ventana. No podía soportarlo, todos estaban divirtiéndose menos él. ¡Malditas enfermedades! Renegó de nuevo echándose en la cama.

---------

-Tonto- dijo Misao acercándose al albino. –Ya hiciste que Mike se enojará- agregó señalando la ventana en donde segundos antes estaba asomado el aludido.

-Pobre, a de sentirse aburrido allá adentro ¿por qué no sale? Aunque sea un poco- dijo Kizuki, que estaba sentada cerca de una pileta de bolas de nieve.

-El doctor dijo que necesitaba descansar y por eso le pidió reposo completo para no empeorar- comentó Logan mientras acababa el muñeco de nieve.

-Hablando de empeorar, nosotros deberíamos entrar también, ya comienza a hacer más frío- dijo Rina limpiando sus lentes de la nieve. Todos asintieron y se aproximaron a la casa dejando a alguien haciendo una figurilla de nieve.

-¡Lleneri!- grito la chica de lentes – es hora de entrar, ya hace mucho frío – la chica se levanto confundida.

-¡Ah si! Voy en unos minutos- agregó, los otros entraron a la casa dejándola sola. Estaba muy entusiasmada haciendo su figurilla, al terminar se tuvo que quitar los guantes porque ya estaban mojados por la nieve y sus pequeñas manos se estaban entumiendo. –Acabé- dijo y luego fue a buscar un gran palo con el cual comenzó a escribir en la blanca nieve. Suspiró contenta ante su trabajo. Se acercó a la pileta de bolas de nieve y tomó un par, corriendo como una niña pequeña se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana de Mike. Lanzó una bola pero no pasó nada, lanzó la segunda pero tampoco. ¿Acaso ya estaría dormido? Espero un poco, incluso fue por otras bolas de nieve pero no tuvo resultado. Se entristeció, por lo que entró a la casa con la mirada baja. Suspiró largamente al ver que comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, por lo que su trabajo no había servido de nada.

-Eh Lleneri, hicimos un poco de chocolate caliente- dijo Zero dándole una taza con un dragón ojiazul pintado en ella. -¿sucede algo?- la castaña sólo sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada. Me iré a cambiar, gracias- dijo sorbiendo un poco de la bebida y depositando los guantes mojados en la mesa. Un pequeño gatito se trepó hábilmente por la ropa de Zero para apoyarse en su hombro. Maulló tranquilamente.

-Sí, Zerito, también te daré chocolate- dijo Zero acariciando al minino. Por mientras que en la ventana de cierto chico, una luz se prendía mientras se asomaba tímidamente. Sonrió al ver un pequeño dragoncillo hecho de nieve, no era perfecto pero estaba hecho con dedicación. Un mensaje estaba escrito en el suelo.

"¡Recupérate pronto Mike!"

Apagó la luz cuando las luces del exterior se encendieron iluminando el patio. Volteó a ver un pequeño calendario, faltaba una semana para navidad, aunque a varios no les agradaba mucho la navidad (en especial Rina, la hermana mayor de Lleneri) quería hacer algo especial para todos los residentes de la mansión, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? No es que fuera ningún tonto pero tampoco era un genio. ¿Y si le pedía ayuda a alguien? Sacudió la cabeza, no, este regalo sería especial. Algo se le tendría que ocurrir para felicitar a todos los de la casa y de paso a todos los amigos nuevos que había conocido.

Se tumbó en la cama pensando en algo pero no lograba enfocarse en nada y la fiebre no ayudaba mucho. ¿Qué les agradaba a todos sin excepción? Soltó una risa pequeña al recordar el duelo de monstruos. Apretujándose en las mantas cerró los ojos tratando de resolver su problema.

¿Qué puedo hacer?- murmuró acurrucándose en pose fetal, la fiebre estaba acabándolo. Se giró de un lado a otro buscando en vano una forma cómoda para dormir. –Podría hacer unos.....- habló antes de quedarse sumido en un sueño intranquilo.

---- Al día siguiente-----

-Oigan ¿A quien le toca quitar la nieve de la entrada?- pregunto Rina mientras ayudaba a Lleneri a hacer el desayuno. Los demás se quedaron callados.

-¡A mí no!- gritaron todos justo cuando Bakura terminaba de comer.

-¿Qué demonios me ven?- pregunto el albino receloso al notar las miradas centradas en su persona. Rina se le acercó con una pala en su mano.

-Vamos muchacho- dijo dándole la pala mientras regresaba a cocinar. Los demás desviaron la mirada. El albino se fue mientras maldecía y escupía cuantas groserías sabía. El gato "Zerito" maulló apenas Bakura cerró la puerta de la entrada.

-Buenos días- escucharon en la puerta, Mike estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina totalmente pálido, con ojeras y caminaba encorvado como si hubiera cargado algo muy pesado.

-Caray, parece que te levantaste de ultratumba- comentó Logan dejándole lugar en la mesa. El ojiazul se dejó caer de golpe. Zerito se le acercó y comenzó a restregarse en las piernas del chico quien sonrió y acarició al minino.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar al doctor de nuevo- dijo Misao acercándosele –te ves horrible- Mike solo sonrió.

-¡Yo sé como saber si sigue enfermo o no!- dijo Lleneri colocándole un plato de comida enfrente. Con mucha calma, Mike tomó un cubierto y comenzó a comer –Ya está bien- dijo la chica golpeando un puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. –Es igual que yo- comentó Lleneri llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Si tienes hambre, estás bien, sino estás enferma- dijo Rina –es lógico- acabó encogiéndose de hombros. Lleneri se sentó a comer y los demás la imitaron. Mike suspiró al ver la escena, todo se desarrollaba como un día normal en la mansión AU. El desayuno compartido de los residentes de la casa, en la cual se gastaban miles de bromas y comentarios sarcásticos. Según tocará en un disparejo, el perdedor lavaba la vajilla mientras los demás se iban a hacer diferentes actividades en la casa o salían a recorrer la ciudad.

Casi siempre para las 3 de la tarde se reunían de nuevo para comer, donde igual se gastaban bromas y se trataba de bajar a Bakura de su nube de egocentrismo. En ocasiones llegaban personas a comer con ellos, sus amigos duelistas, casi siempre Yugi acompañado de alguien de sus amigos. Aunque por extraño que se oyera en ocasiones, Kaiba mismo iba a pasar un rato a la mansión con el fin de fastidiar a los residentes, pero estos siempre le regresaban el fastidio al doble. La actividad favorita de los habitantes de la mansión AU: fastidiar todo lo que pudieran al gran Seto Kaiba.

-¡Disparejo!- grito Kizuki al terminar de comer. Mike con lentitud acercó su mano, Lleneri lo detuvo haciendo un ademán de negación.

-Mike no juega- dijo la chica mientras los demás comenzaban el juego. El perdedor en esa ocasión fue Kizuki quien sólo maldijo y levantó la mesa. Por ser invierno a nadie le agradaba salir de la calientita casa por lo que preferían quedarse ahí a dormitar y jugarse bromas. Lleneri comenzó a servir un poco de café para Bakura, que acababa de entrar, mientras seguían contando bromas.

-Oigan- murmuró Mike armándose de valor. Todos se callaron para escucharlo porque aún se le oía la voz desgastada por la enfermedad. –Quisiera... quisiera celebrar la navidad con todos ustedes.- dijo por fin bajando la mirada. Un silencio de sorpresa llenó la cocina incluso Zerito había dejado de jugar con los tenis desabrochados de Logan.

-Er... Creo recordar que odio la navidad- hablo Rina primero sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Igual yo- apoyó Bakura, los demás suspiraron pensativos.

-Dime- comenzó Lleneri - ¿Por qué quieres celebrar la navidad con nosotros?- preguntó tomando gentilmente la mano de Mike. Este le sonrió sonrojado.

-Bueno, la navidad se celebra con la familia... y pues, yo los considero mi familia, son algo muy especial para mí. Por eso quiero celebrar la navidad con ustedes- contesto sonrojándose más. Rina bufó.

-Ja, puedes celebrar estar con la familia cualquier día, no sólo en navidad- se quejó. Zero asintió con la cabeza pero luego tomó la palabra.

-Tienes razón, pero no sabemos si la próxima navidad estemos juntos. Recuerda que todos debemos regresar a casa tarde o temprano- dijo dejando a Rina pensativa –te apoyo en tu idea de celebrar la navidad- habló Zero mientras tomaba al gato en sus manos y lo acariciaba.

-Buena idea- dijo Kizuki – Me agrada-

-No es tan malo- apoyó Misao – Creo que podría ser divertido.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer más travesuras ese día- dijo Logan.

-Si hay algo de alcohol ese día, acepto, sino... pues no- hablo Bakura tomándose su café de un golpe... acabando con la lengua quemada.

-Si Bakura, habrá alcohol para aquellos que bebamos- dijo Lleneri señalando a las personas que no tomaban un trago cerveza, Rina, Kizuki y Mike.

-Está bien, acepto por esta vez... ¡Pero sólo por esta vez!- dijo Rina -Éste año habrá navidad.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Mike inclinando la cabeza sonriendo internamente, su primera parte del plan estaba lista.

Al parecer, Mike había despertado el espíritu navideño de todos. Bakura y Misao habían ido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena que harían todas las mujeres de la casa. Incluso Ryou iba a ayudarlas en la cocina, ya que todas convencieron a Bakura para que dejara a su hikari disfrutar del día. Lleneri, Logan y Kizuki se encargarían de decorar la casa con cosas de la época. Mientras que Zero, Mike y Rina se irían a buscar un árbol de navidad para la casa, aunque Rina no les permitió comprar o cortar un árbol de verdad.

Ese mismo día la mansión había sufrido un cambio drástico, la fachada estaba llena de adornos navideños acompañados de los muñecos de nieve que habían hecho el día anterior. Por adentro había miles de guirnaldas de colores con muchos focos que llenaban el lugar de luz. Lleneri se había encargado de comprar muchas nochebuenas verdaderas y de repartirlas por toda la casa.

Lo único que faltaba era el árbol de navidad, estaba en la sala principal de la casa. Era un árbol artificial pero estaba tan bien diseñado que parecía verdadero. Aunque no tenía adornos le daba un aire especial a la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿quién me ayuda a decorarlo?- dijo Lleneri sacando una caja con adornos para el árbol, se sorprendió al ver que todos levantaron la mano incluso su hermana mayor.

-Tengo que ayudar- dijo como si nada Rina encogiéndose de hombros. Entre bromas y golpes comenzaron a decorarlo, fue algo muy rápido ya que eran 7 personas trabajando en un sólo árbol.

-¡Yo le pongo la estrella!- dijo Bakura sorprendiendo a todos, el albino tomó la estrella y la escalera. Con extremo cuidado, el chico se acercó a la punta del árbol para colocar la estrella. Sonrió cuando ésta se encontró en su lugar. -¡Lleneri! ¿Qué esperas? Préndelo, préndelo- Demandó Bakura bajándose rápidamente de la escalera mientras la castaña iba hacia el enchufe. Apenas el albino tocó piso, el árbol se llenó de luz y colores.

-No manchen, está chido- murmuró Rina. Todos asintieron.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- dijo Mike con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño. Los demás se vieron sonriendo. Un maullido los distrajo, las chicas gritaron al ver a Zerito que cargaba un pedazo del jamón que cocinarían en la cena.

-¡Zerito!- gritaron las chicas tratando de atraparlo, el animal sólo salió corriendo hacia la planta alta con su pedazo de jamón. Todos miraron a Zero quien se encogió de hombros.

-Ups- dijo, le habían pedido que guardara el jamón pero por ver la decoración simplemente se le había olvidado. Mike, Logan y Bakura se estaban muriendo de la risa mientras las chicas se acercaban furiosas a Zero.

-Supongo que alguien tiene que ir a comprar más jamón- dijo Logan secándose las lagrimas de risa.

-Ah no, yo no voy- dijo Bakura –hace mucho frío- se defendió.

-Si quieren voy yo- dijo Mike sujetándose el estomago de la risa. Zero suspiro derrotado, por más excusas que diera las chicas tenían un modo de regresarle el golpe y de regañarlo.

-Pero tú apenas te recuperaste- dijo Lleneri señalando a Mike –Vamos en el auto, aunque aún no me agrada manejar, de todos modos queda cerca la tienda- acabó tomando su abrigo y el de Mike. El ojiazul asintió mientras reía un poco más.

Rina se quedó viendo el árbol, no importará que le dijeran, ella odiaba la navidad. Suspiró resignada, de todos modos no podía ir en contra de todos. Sólo por esta vez celebraría la navidad, lo que le recordó algo. ¿Qué pasa con los regalos? Navidad se caracterizaba por eso y nadie había pensado en los regalos, o tal vez si. Se le hacía extraño que Mike hubiera llegado de buenas a primeras con esa idea de celebrar la navidad, algo traía entre manos ese chico. Bufó un poco y se alejó a su habitación a pensar sobre los regalos, ni hablar de comprarlos, ya las tiendas deberían estar vacías para ese momento. Antes de entrar a su habitación, encontró a Zerito en el pasillo mordiendo algo.

-¿Qué acaso no te llenas bola de pelos?- dijo pensando que había ido a tomar otro pedazo de jamón, se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en la boca. Un pedazo de muérdago. –Jeje si no mal recuerdo aquellos que estén parados debajo del muérdago deben darse un beso.- se dijo, tomó el pedazo de muérdago dejando al minino maullando –vete, ve por más jamón, tengo una diablura por hacer- dijo dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

El reloj de la cocina daba las 5 en punto, Lleneri y Mike se habían atrasado en sus compras y no habían llegado a comer. Bakura estaba muy aburrido en la casa, no tenía nada que hacer más que fastidiar a todos pero necesitaba alguna presa nueva. Rina estaba enfrente de la puerta principal observando y esperando con paciencia. Logan le hacía compañía porque se había unido a su diablura. Misao y Kizuki estaban en la cocina mirando alguna receta alternativa en caso que Lleneri no encontrará otra rebanada de jamón ahumado. El timbre sonó, a Rina se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Quién?- preguntó desde la escalera.

-¡Seto Kaiba!- escucharon, Rina se reía por dentro.

-¿Vienes solo?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, usualmente Kaiba iba a visitarlos acompañado de Mokuba. Además "misteriosamente" después que él llegaba, Tea hacia acto de aparición por allí.

-¡Ya quisiera! El perro me viene siguiendo ¿Me van a abrir la condenada puerta?- preguntó molesto, Rina se reía internamente y estaba a punto de estallar de risa. Logan se rió discretamente.

-Está abierto- gritó Logan tapándose la boca, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un castaño y a un rubio. Los dos iban llenos de nieve y vestían gruesos abrigos.

-No sé para que nos hicieron esperar allá afuera- dijo Kaiba molesto, luego se dio cuenta de algo. Lo que había arriba de su cabeza, Joey también levantó la cabeza curioso y quiso echar a correr.

-¡Muérdago! ¡Muérdago!- gritaron Logan y Rina mientras señalaban el objeto - ¡No entran a esta casa si no se dan un beso!- gritaron, Misao y Kizuki salieron de la cocina curiosas, Bakura se asomó con cautela. Los dos jóvenes estaban parados en la puerta, mirando hacia fuera, o era darse un beso o enfrentar el frío clima del exterior.

-Hace mucho frío para regresar allá- dijo Joey mirando hacia fuera y viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su archienemigo.

-Yo tengo un asunto que arreglar con Lleneri, no me puedo regresar- dijo Kaiba mirando la nieve y observando molesto a Joey.

-¡Si no van a entrar, patitas pa fuera! Hace frío- grito Rina para presionarlos más. Kaiba y Joey gruñeron, algún día se vengarían de Rina... ¡Algún día! Aunque eso estaba por verse, nadie se libraba de las bromas de Rina, ni siquiera Bakura.

-Si lo hacemos rápido, nada pasará- dijo Joey –Podemos darlo como saludo entre mujeres, así como saludan las chicas- agregó, Kaiba asintió molesto.

A la una...

...a las dos...

...¡y a las tres!.

Con toda la rapidez posible Kaiba y Joey se acercaron pero por la prisa no acertaron a las mejillas y se besaron directo en la boca, después de eso entraron corriendo al recibidor limpiándose la boca con el abrigo. Rina estaba en el suelo muerta de risa mientras que Logan trataba de respirar por la risa que tenía. Bakura se reía a carcajadas puras al igual que Misao y Kizuki.

-¡Algún día habré de vengarme!- grito Kaiba, Rina lo ignoró. Después que ellos entraron pasó Mokuba riendo discretamente, había visto todo y era buena broma, que bueno que detrás de él venia Tea. A él le tocaba algo bueno.

-Muérdago, muérdago- grito Bakura, al ver a Mokuba pero luego se calló al ver a Tea. La chica besó a Mokuba en la frente y éste lo hizo en la mejilla. Nada malo pasó además aún seguían burlándose de Kaiba y Joey.

-Ahhh esperen a que llegue Lleneri- grito Rina cerrando la puerta con un palo con tal de no acercarse al muérdago.

-¿¡Lleneri no está!?- grito Kaiba molesto, Rina lo calló y se sentó en la escalera a esperar a sus siguientes victimas. Las cuales ya estaban abriendo la reja de entrada, el silencio se hizo inmenso en el recibidor. Los nuevos no entendían que sucedía pero se mantenían en silencio, esperando.

Mike abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a todos sentados cerca de ella, seguido de él entró Lleneri cargada de bolsas de comida. Ella también se sorprendió de verlos sentados allí. Algo estaba mal.

-Muérdago, muérdago- gritaron todos señalando el adorno, Lleneri maldijo echando algunos pasos para atrás pero Mike se le quedo viendo al adorno confundido. -¡Beso! ¡Beso! –gritaron todos, Zero se asomó por la escalera confundido. Lleneri negó con la cabeza.

-¡Estarán operados de la cabeza!- dijo Lleneri y desapareció por el patio dejándole las bolsas a Mike, después se oyó un golpazo. Había huido a su casa hobbit.

-Bien, creo que no funcionó- dijo Kaiba riéndose de Rina.

-Uuups - dijo ésta.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Mike señalando el muérdago confundido, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Zero desapareció por las escaleras. Rina se levantó de las escaleras, Kaiba aún se reía de ella.

-Sabes, mujer precavida vale por dos- dijo dirigiéndose a la planta alta donde sacó una cámara de un escondite dejando frío a Kaiba. Rina le sacó la lengua y bajó la escalera con rapidez para irse rumbo a la cocina. Joey y Kaiba se miraron un poco.

-¡Tras ella!- gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo en la misma dirección que Rina. Mike cerró la puerta confundido y cargando las bolsas de comida.

-Mike... ¿Qué acaso no sabes la tradición del muérdago?- pregunto Misao saliendo en primer lugar del estado de sorpresa de todos. Mike negó con la cabeza, la chica suspiró. – Se supone que aquellos que se paren debajo del muérdago deben darse un beso- le dijo, el ojiazul se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno, era predecible que Lleneri huyera... de las tres ella es la más tímida en cuando hablar y relacionarse con hombres se trata- interrumpió Kizuki –aunque si me hubiera gustado verla besar a Mike.- acabo misteriosamente subiendo a la planta alta discutiendo con ella misma en voz baja.

-Espero que se le pase el enojo rápido, necesitaremos de ella para la cena de navidad- dijo Logan observando a Kizuki desde lejos con cierta vergüenza. –Lleneri es la que hace los postres- agregó, Mike y Misao asintieron.

-Lo que pasó es que Lleneri es orgullosa, mira que gustosa le hubiera dado el beso al tonto de Mike- dijo Bakura.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Tea sorprendida. Bakura se encogió de hombros y Mike logró ver un resplandor de su sortija del milenio.

-Simplemente adiviné- contestó el albino desapareciendo de allí. Mike suspiró, si se empezaban a enojar los residentes de la casa, le sería imposible poder cumplir su plan.

-Oyes Mike.... ¿También invitarás a los demás?- preguntó Logan bajando de las escaleras –Me refiero a Yugi y demás compañía.- afirmó señalando a Tea y Mokuba, el ojiazul sólo asintió. -¿Te puedo ayudar con las invitaciones?- preguntó alejando a Mike de allí. Por dentro Mike le estaba agradeciendo por ayudarlo a salir de esa extraña situación.

----

-Que llorona eres- dijo Rina mientras entraba a la habitación de Lleneri en su casa hobbit. Lleneri estaba en una esquina abrazando un peluche de un gato.

-Es que me gana el orgullo- dijo ella abrazando el gato que realizó un pequeño sonido de cascabeles. Rina suspiró sentándose en la cama.

-Deberías aprovechar que estamos en un lugar lejos de casa, puedes ser tú misma sin que nada te retenga- comentó Rina bostezando mientras manobriaba la pequeña cámara. Lleneri se le acercó.

-Será difícil- hablo tímidamente.

-Más no imposible- dijo Rina aplastando varios botones a la cámara –Podrías usar algo especial el día de navidad- comento sacándole un mirada de duda a su hermana –Así te disculparías por lo de hace momentos y por la vez en que lo heriste- continuó abriendo la pantalla. Lleneri se quedó pensando –Seria buena idea, por cierto para alegrarte mira esto- dijo reproduciendo la parte en que Kaiba y Joey entraban a la casa.

-------

-Entonces, lo que querías era darnos algo especial en esta Navidad- habló Logan mientras Mike asentía. –Puedes pedirme ayuda, con gusto te ayudaré- Mike se le quedó viendo para luego bajarla sonrojado.

-Gracias pero no, quiero hacerlo solo- murmuró doblando otra invitación. Logan le dio ligeros golpes en la espalda.

-¿Sabías que los mejores regalos son los que hacen los amigos?- preguntó sonriendo Logan. Mike suspiró pensativo acabando la última invitación –Venga, yo te voy a ayudar a entregar las invitaciones- dijo tomando los papeles de la mesa. Al pararse de la mesa una sombra apareció en la puerta que lo hizo saltar.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó la sombra seguido de un maullido, era Zero junto a su gato Zerito. Logan se le acercó temblando.

-No vuelvas a asustarnos así- comentó apoyando una mano en el hombro de Zero y la otra en su corazón. Mike se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Vamos a entregar invitaciones para una pequeña convivencia para esta navidad- dijo Mike, Zero volteó a verlo. -¿Quieres venir?-

-¿Por qué no? Es mejor que escuchar a las mujeres quejarse por que Zerito se comió el jamón- contestó acariciando al gato que se había subido al hombro libre del chico. Kizuki estaba sentada en las escaleras cuando ellos se disponían a salir.

-Bien, supongo que esta navidad no se olvidara- dijo Kizuki cuando los tres chicos habían cerrado la puerta sin darse cuenta que el muérdago había desaparecido. Casi de la nada la chica sacó un violín y comenzó a tocar música navideña.

-------- 24 de diciembre Vísperas de Navidad---------

-Ya son las 12- grito Lleneri –A este paso, la cena nunca estará lista- agregó mientras estaba parada arriba de una silla, vestida sencilla con un delantal, con guantes de cocina y un gorro de chef. –Vamos, los demás llegaran en unas cuantas horas y debemos dejar esta casa en un estado que deslumbre belleza.- los demás estaban mirándola desde abajo. Las chicas estaban vestidas igual que Lleneri, Ryou se encontraba "disfrazado" de la misma manera. Los chicos estaban con baldes para limpieza y cargando manteles y cubiertos.

-¿Cuál es el plan, genio?- dijo Rina cruzándose de brazos con un gran cucharón en la mano derecha.

-Las mujeres nos dedicaremos a la cena, que debe estar más tardar a las 5. Los hombres, salvo Ryou que estará ayudándonos, prepararan la mesa como dicen las instrucciones que hice. Ahora, para las 6 las mujeres iremos a arreglarnos por lo que la entrada al tercer piso está totalmente prohibida.- dijo resaltando la ultima palabra. -¿Listos?-

-¡Si!- dijeron todos para salir corriendo a sus diferentes trabajos. Las chicas estaban ocupadas preparando la cena, Lleneri y Kizuki eran las que decoraban los platillos y les daban una apariencia apetitosa. Rina cuidaba que las temperaturas mientras que Misao y Ryou realizaban las ensaladas y platillos sencillos. Por otro lado.......

-Eh... ¿Qué quiere decir esto?- preguntó Mike leyendo las instrucciones de Lleneri, la castaña estaba obsesionada con las enseñanzas de un diseñador renombrado y quería usar lo aprendido en la cena de navidad.

-Veamos- intervino Logan leyendo el papel –Yo les digo que hacer, ustedes sólo háganme caso-murmuró mientras los otros dos se miraban aburridos.

--Unas horas después--

-¿Qué carajos es todo esto?- gritó Lleneri al ver el comedor patas para arriba –Estoy segura que les dejé las instrucciones correctas- los tres chicos sonrieron asustados.

-Se nos hizo más fácil usar nuestra creatividad- dijo Mike llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Logan y Zero estaban haciendo una huida estratégica a la ira de la castaña. Lleneri se encogió de hombros temblando de ira.

-¡Ahhh! Largo de aquí- gritó –Yo lo arreglaré, ahora váyanse a cambiar, quiero a uno listo lo más pronto posible para que reciba a los demás- habló tomando los cubiertos, Zero y Logan ya estaban afuera cuando una vena saltó en la cabeza de la chica. -¡Mi vajilla de lujo!- gritó con un plato roto en su mano, cuando se dio la vuelta todos le sonrieron y salieron corriendo del comedor. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tirar el plato y arreglar el desastre creado por los muchachos.

-Al fin y al cabo, que nunca tardo mucho en arreglarme- dijo mientras extendía el mantel en la mesa.

¡Ding, Dong!

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa apenas el sol se había metido, Bakura se acercó curioso a la entrada. ¿Quién en su santo juicio llegaría temprano a una fiesta? Bajó la escalera pero antes de entrar vio hacia arriba, el muérdago ya no se encontraba allí. A lo mejor esa mugrosa de Rina lo había cambiado de lugar y atraparía a alguien más en el momento menos pensado. Abrió la puerta para toparse con Seto Kaiba acompañado de su pequeño hermano Mokuba y de Tea Garder, la "novia" del CEO.

-Al fin- dijo Kaiba mirando hacia arriba en búsqueda de muérdago, en esta ocasión lo acompañaba Tea.

-No soy sirviente- dijo Bakura recordando las palabras de Lleneri, alguien debería recibir a los invitados y él era el único libre. Pero no le iba a hacer caso a la mortal, tal vez no por el momento, eso dependía si se ponía un tanto "feliz" con las reservas de alcohol que había conseguido la castaña.

-¿Quién llega?- preguntó Logan acomodándose el saco, Bakura gruñó al recordar que todos se habían puesto para ir en sus mejores galas. Bakura vestía un traje pero no tenía corbata, calzaba tenis y tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas.

-Buenas noches Gabe- lo saludo Tea en cuanto lo vio, el chico bajó las escaleras y tomó la mano de Tea para darle un rápido beso. Esto provocó que la chica se sonrojara.

-Buenas noches- dijo aguantándose la risa ante la mirada celosa de Kaiba. –Hola Mokuba- dijo extendiéndole la mano al joven Kaiba que venia elegante y hubiera sido un sacrilegio sacudirle la melena como siempre hacía.

-Hola Gabe- dijo alegremente Mokuba –Por lo visto llegamos temprano... como siempre- agregó.

-Adelante pasen a la sala, los demás bajaran de un momento a otro- dijo acompañándolos –Por cierto... Hola Kaiba- dijo cínicamente extendiéndole la mano al genio. Éste tomó su mano y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos en señal de amenaza. Nadie se metía con Seto Kaiba y menos con su novia, aunque parecía que estaba acostumbrado a eso. De antemano sabía que los residentes de esa casa adoraban molestarlo.

-Pero si llegó el gatito- escucharon detrás de ellos, era Misao que estaba vestida con un ceñido traje que le hacía resaltar su figura, aunque tenía un escote discreto, llamaba mucho la atención.

-Hola Makimachi- dijo Kaiba observando a la segunda figura más temida de la casa. Después de Rina, Misao era la experta en molestarlo. La chica sonrió divertida.

-Ay pero feliz navidad- dijo ella –Que frío eres- agregó con una voz de tristeza –Y yo que pensé que ya éramos amigos-

-Claro que lo somos- intervino Tea.

-¡No, ya van a empezar!- pensó el ojiazul viendo como Misao se ganaba la atención de Tea para que luego el que sufriera fuera él. Si querías vengarte de él o hacerlo pasar un mal rato era fácil. Contacta a su novia, dile que él se portó rudo contigo y listo. Tea se encargaría de darle un discurso de amistad tan largo que hasta el mismo Gandhi la atacaría con violencia para callarla. Pero no Seto Kaiba, él se quedaba embobado junto a ella, como dicen por allí, el amor te hace tonto. (N/E: O en este caso, idiota xD)

Otro ejemplo de la locura de amor, era Bakura. Se había quedado callado al ver a Misao vestida tan hermosa, sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y comenzaba a pensar cosas no muy dignas entre él y ella.

-¿Uh? ¿Te encuentras bien Bakura?- preguntó Logan al ver al albino tomar un color rosado.

-¡Seguro!- gritó llamando la atención de Misao quien le dio un coqueto guiño al albino. Otras figuras comenzaban a hacer aparición en la sala. Mike y Rina, ésta última vestida con traje de pantalón pero con corte femenino. Mike vestía un traje de blanco que aumentaba su nívea piel.

-Buenas noches- dijo Rina sonriendo al ver a Kaiba escuchando el largo discurso de la amistad a Tea. -¿Qué acaso nadie trajo los bocadillos?- preguntó mirando la mesa solitaria.

-Auch- dijo Bakura, había recordado que Lleneri le pidió que colocara la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa mientras ella se iba a cambiar. Salió corriendo discretamente a la cocina para arreglar ese pequeño detalle.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mayor parte de los invitados estuvieran en la sala. Sólo faltaban algunas personas. Zero llegó justo cuando Tristan y Duke arribaban a la casa acompañando a Serenity. El poseedor de la pirámide maya, se acercó galantemente a la joven para saludarla, provocando la ira y celos de los acompañantes. Las únicas personas que faltaban eran Kizuki y Lleneri.

-¿Dónde estarán esas dos?- murmuró Joey tomando bocadillos de la mesa. Mai lo acompañaba, de todas las mujeres, era la que vestía más provocativamente.

-Ya sabes como somos las mujeres, han de estar arreglándose- dijo Mai quitándole un bocadillo a Joey para comérselo ella. Joey se sonrojó al ver como la rubia le coqueteaba. De repente el suave sonido de un violín comenzó a llenar el lugar. Eran villancicos.

-¡Y ha llegado el músico!- grito Rina al ver a Kizuki entrar tocando su violín, vestía un traje blanco parecido al que usaba Noah Kaiba. Pero estaba adaptado a la figura de la chica.

-Sólo falta Lleneri para poder comenzar la cena y vayas haciendo tu plan "secreto"- le dijo Logan a Mike acercándose a él. El ojiazul asintió.

-Tengo hambre- gritó Joey cuando Tristan se comió los últimos bocacillos.

-Yo también tengo hambre, Joey, pero debemos esperar a Lleneri, sería descortés comenzar sin la dueña de la casa- le dijo Yugi. Terminando de decir eso la puerta del comedor se abrió, enfrente de ella estaba Lleneri vistiendo un vestido blanco largo, de hombros descubiertos y con mangas largas que llegaban al suelo. Tenía el cabello suelto y traía joyas sencillas cubriendo su cuello.

-Buenas noches, es hora de cenar- dijo abriéndole paso a los invitados, más de uno se había quedado embobado y sorprendido por el cambio radical de Lleneri.

-Esta vez, te luciste- dijeron Rina y Kizuki apenas se acercaron a Lleneri, ella se sonrojó.

-¿Creen que me queda bien? Lo mande hacer, es un corte estilo elfo de "El señor de los anillos" pero con un poco de mi estilo- preguntó Lleneri. Sus hermanas asintieron.

-Lleneri- san- escucharon, era Marick Ishtar – Se ve preciosa el día de hoy- dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. Mike y Zero que iban detrás de él dejaron salir una vena de enojo.

-Er gracias Marick, pero comencemos, la cena se enfría- dijo invitándolo a comer. Rina sonrió mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo y tocaba el muérdago.

----

-Noche de paz... hip... noche de amor... hip- cantaban desafinados Lleneri y Bakura, los dos se habían hecho competencia de bebidas y los dos habían sucumbido al poder del alcohol. Mike los estaba cuidando, porque era uno de los pocos que quedaban medio cuerdos.

Kizuki había tocado hasta el cansancio con su violín viniendo de un lado a otro y tocándole melodías de amor a los que estaban enamorados (y a los que no también). Rina había hecho de las suyas con Mai y Joey, aprovechando una discusión de los dos colocó el muérdago encima de ellos. Yugi se dio cuenta del adorno por lo que los rubios se dieron un pequeño beso... que luego se puso muy apasionado. Rina se fue con el muérdago feliz de la vida, primer regalo de navidad estaba listo.

Se detuvo al ver como Bakura se alejaba por otra botella de vino. Rina intervino rápidamente al ver el encuentro de Bakura y de Misao en la cocina. De igual manera, mientras ellos discutían coloco el muérdago encima de ellos, cuando entró Ishizu a la cocina encontró el adorno, por lo que los chicos se besaron. Con iguales resultados del beso de Mai y Joey.

Rina iba muriéndose de la risa y de la diversión, esto era entretenido. Zero estaba en un rincón jugando con Zerito, sonrió al ver como Serenity se acercaba para observar al gato.

Igual colocó el adorno arriba de ellos pero la pelirroja fue lista y sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla (esta vez quien descubrió el adorno fue Tea). Después de eso, Tristan y Duke persiguieron a Zero por toda la casa.

Al final se tuvo que secar las lágrimas de risa con la manga del traje, aún faltaban víctimas. Luego observó a Lleneri y a Mike sentados en un rincón, lo mejor era al último.

-¿Y cuál era la sorpresa que nos tenias guardada?- preguntó Lleneri, aunque estaba borracha aún conservaba algunos sentidos, en especial el más importante, el sentido común. Agradecía que no se le iba la conciencia totalmente con la bebida, sino ya hubiera caído a los brazos de Mike y lo hubiera besado imitando a los rubios.

-Es algo especial- dijo Mike acomodando algunos mechones traviesos de cabello de su cara. –Esperemos a media noche- dijo señalando el reloj, faltaba media hora para eso.

-Está bien, esperaré- dijo Lleneri empinándose un poco más de vino. Mike la detuvo quitándole la copa de vino.

-Quiero que estés cuerda para verlo- dijo provocando un sonrojo de la castaña.

Mokuba, a pesar de estar atento a todo, comenzaba a cabecear. Era mucho esperar para que todos se entregarán los regalos, además ya una buena parte de los invitados tenían alcohol por las venas. Bostezó largamente sentado en un sillón, estaba comenzando a aburrirse y el sueño le calaba.

-Aún no es tiempo para dormir- escuchó levantando la mirada, Mike se encontraba parado enfrente de él. –Dame la mano y cierra los ojos, es hora de darles mis regalos- agregó tomando la pequeña mano del niño. Mokuba con sueño siguió a Mike hacia el patio trasero, Mike le colocó un manto rojo para que el pequeño no sufriera frío.

-¿A dónde carajos se fue el idiota de Mike?- preguntó Bakura entrando a la sala, iba abrazado de Misao. En una mano libre cargaba hábilmente dos botellas de champaña.

-No lo sé- dijo Lleneri abriendo los ojos, se estaba quedando dormida por los efectos del alcohol –estaba aquí hace unos momentos-

-Aquí estoy y ya les voy a entregar sus regalos, pero la condición es que me sigan con los ojos cerrados- escucharon en la puerta, Mike estaba parado allí vistiendo un gran manto azul. Los demás lo miraron curiosos, Rina fue la primera en acercarse con los ojos cerrados.

-Si me dejas caer, pequeño idiota, te juro que lo pagarás muy caro- dijo Bakura, seguía abrazado a Misao, por lo que se acercaron juntos. Se pararon detrás de Rina.

-Si Bakura, confía en él... pues no creo que sea algo malo- dijo Joey tomando de la mano a Mai. Seguidos de ellos se pusieron Tristan, Duke y Serenity.

-Vamos Lleneri- dijo Yami ayudando a la castaña a levantarse. Kizuki dejó su violín y tomó a Ishizu y a Marick. Tea y Seto iban un poco atrás, mientras que Zero cerraba la fila.

-Con cuidado- dijo Mike y los guió hasta la salida. Muchos temblaron al sentir un frío aire chocar en sus caras pero continuaron caminando. Mike los fue acomodando en un lugar exacto, tardó un poco con las parejas porque éstas no querían separarse.

-Hey pedazo de tonto, estamos esperando. ¿Cuándo abrimos los ojos?- dijo Bakura molesto, lo habían obligado a soltar a Misao. Después de todo lo que pasó para poder tenerla en sus manos. Bufó un poco, después le agradecería a Rina por ayudarlo a besar a la joven Makimachi.

-Todo esta listo- hablo Mike -¡abran los ojos! –dijo, un grito de sorpresa llenó el lugar. Enfrente de cada uno estaba un monstruo de duelo moldeado con nieve, el monstruo favorito de cada uno. A la mitad de todos se extendían 3 majestuosos dragones blancos que resaltaban su hermosura por la blancura de la nieve.

-¡Mi carta!- grito Joey al ver como el espadachín de flamas, ahora de nieve, cargaba su carta en su mano extendida. Pasaba igual con todas las figuras, cada uno cargaba su respectiva carta en la mano, parecía que estaban saludando a sus dueños. Yami intercambio de lugar con Yugi para que el joven Motuou pudiera recoger su carta del mago oscuro.

-Por eso nos pedías nuestras cartas favoritas- dijo Mai recogiendo su dama águila de la congelada figura.

-Así es- contesto Mike, él estaba parado a un lado de un dragón blanco.

-Genial- grito Kizuki al ver un dragón toon –simplemente genial-

-Pregunta ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer algo así?- dijo Rina observando a un Exodia en el patio. De todos era el más grande y majestuoso.

-Digamos que tuve ayuda de unos amigos- dijo Mike sonriendo escondiendo un disco de duelo.

-Viejo te luciste- grito Tristan al ver la figura de Serenity, una Juana de arco. Era la carta con la que derrotó a uno de los 5 grandes.

-Pero mi dragón no tiene carta... ¿Es acaso una mala broma?- murmuró Lleneri al ver su dragón, justo el mismo donde estaba parado Mike. Seto y Mokuba estaban enfrente de sus respectivos dragones recogiendo las cartas.

-Esto es bueno, pero ¿Acaso tú no tienes algo?- pregunto Zero dejando de ver a su Mystical Sand. Mike se rascó la cabeza para luego negar.

-Bueno, no hay duda que el detalle fue hermoso- dijo Tea viendo una maga oscura. –Muchas gracias Mike- dijo, los demás la siguieron. Lleneri se quedó atrás observando su dragón. Rina metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando el muérdago.

-Vayamos adentro, hace frío acá afuera- dijo Misao abrazándose a Bakura. Rina lanzó el muérdago arriba del dragón de Lleneri sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Logan detuvo a Mike antes de entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mike, Logan sólo le volteo la cabeza para que mirara a la castaña observar al dragón congelado.

-Suerte- dijo Logan, Kizuki apareció de la nada dándole a Mike un abrigo blanco afelpado. Después de eso, los dos cerraron la puerta dejando a Mike y a Lleneri afuera. El chico suspiró dejando salir una nubecilla de vapor.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó acercándose a la chica que estaba abrazándose para evitar el frío.

-Claro es muy hermoso- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, Mike le colocó el abrigo. Ella volteó a verlo. –Oyes... quería pedirte perdón-

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué?- preguntó Mike metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos por el frío.

-Por la vez en que te lastime en la mano y por... por el ridículo que hice la otra vez- dijo Lleneri sonrojada viendo hacia otro lado. Mike colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-No hay problema- dijo Mike –Ya todo esta bien- agregó, Lleneri sonrió mirando hacia arriba porque comenzaba a nevar.

-¡Ah! Muérdago- dijo mirando la cabeza del dragón, Mike se sorprendió al verlo. Él no lo había puesto allí. Giró su vista a la casa, por dos ventanas estaban asomadas las hermanas de Lleneri. –Creo que te debo dos besos- dijo Lleneri. Mike se sonrojó.

-Si no quieres darlos, no hay problema- intervino Mike haciendo un pequeño ademán a las hermanas para que se fueran. Lleneri negó con la cabeza.

-El caso es... que tú también me debes dos besos- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Mike se sonrojo sonrojó más aumentando la blancura de su traje. –Tú das el primero y yo el segundo- dijo Lleneri, Mike suspiro y le besó la mejilla. La chica también le besó la mejilla.

-Mi turno- dijo Lleneri acercándose al ojiazul "le echare la culpa al alcohol después" pensó mientras lo obligaba a bajar el rostro y le daba un dulce beso en los labios. El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no dijo nada y disfrutó del momento.

Entraron agarrados de la mano dejando las figuras de monstruos en el patio. Kizuki, Logan y Rina los esperaban adentro como si nada.

-Preguntita- dijo Rina apenas llegaron a la sala en donde estaban todos abriendo sus regalos-¿Por qué se te ocurrió celebrar la navidad sabiendo que soy alérgica a ella?- Mike sonrió largamente.

-Porque estoy junto a mis amigos, que ahora considero mi familia. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien. Además, pues... nadie sabe realmente cuando cada uno partirá por un nuevo camino, quería decirles que los aprecio mucho antes que algo fuera a cambiar- contestó, un silencio había llenado la sala. Mokuba se le acercó con un paquete en las manos.

-Feliz Navidad Mike- dijo dándole su regalo, los ojos de Mike se humedecieron. Se agachó y le dio un abrazo al niño.

-Nomás le faltan alas y parecería tu ángel de la guarda- le dijo Kizuki a su hermana menor cuando Bakura, Misao y Zero se acercaron a darle sus regalos a Lleneri.

-Te equivocas- dijo Bakura –no sería su ángel de la guarda, sino su dragón de la guarda- agregó sacando un reloj precioso de su bolsillo- Esta vez no lo robe- dijo dándoselo a Misao. Ella lo miro escéptica pero lo aceptó. (N/E: NOOOOOO!! Sólo se robó el dinero con el que lo compró. Bakura: Sarcastica �)

-¿Dragón de la guarda? Eso es algo curioso- dijo Logan dándole el regalo a Bakura y a Misao.

-Suena algo muy romántico y completamente original- contestó Lleneri entregando los regalos. –Me agrada- dijo tapándose la boca.

-Neesan ¿tu no darás regalos?- pregunto Kizuki viendo a Rina tranquila.

-Claro, sólo que ya los entregué- dijo señalando a las parejas de Mai/Joey y Bakura/Misao.

-Sabes, eres extraña, rara y muy misteriosa, por eso me caes muy bien- le dijo Logan dándole su regalo. Rina rió.

-Cantemos todos- grito Tea cuando todos estaban compartiendo sus regalos. Los hermanas de la casa AU se giraron en pos de huida. Podían hacerlas usar un vestido, podían hacerlas bailar, pero nada de los nada las hacían cantar.

-Si cantemos- grito Kaiba dejando a todos estáticos, Lleneri se paró. Eso había que verse. Rina huyó, pero regresó con una mini cámara. Kizuki sacó el violín, si iba a quedarse sería el músico no el cantante.

-Ah no, yo no canto- gritó Bakura, Misao le dio un codazo –yo no canto todos los días, ¡adelante!- gritó.

-Bueno... 1, 2, 3- comenzó Kizuki al compás de Tea.

-Noche de paz.. Noche de amor...- comenzaron todos a cantar, algunos desafinados y otros siguiendo el ritmo.

-Oyes Mike- se acercó Lleneri al ojiazul.- Feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad Jennyfer- dijo Mike.

------Mas tarde en el patio-----

Miau! A la una, miau a las dos miau, a las tres miau!- señalaba un ser humanoide con rasgos felinos y alas negras. Era Morwen, en el patio habían muchos monstruos de duelo, los monstruos favoritos de los duelistas en la mansión AU.

-Navidad, Navidad. Blanca Navidad, es un día de alegría y felicidad- cantaban los monstruos como mejor podían, pero era claro que cantaban mejor que sus amos duelistas.

-¡Miauuuuuuuuuuu! Feliz Navidad- grito la chica gatuna esfumándose junto a los demás mientras el sol le daba la bienvenida a Ciudad Domino y a cada uno de sus habitantes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Misao Makimachi Surasai.

¡Sis bonita! De nueva cuenta, gracias por editarlo. Quiero agradecerte el apoyo que me brindas, me ha levantado el animo ) Últimamente he tenido muchos altibajos emocionales y ese apoyo que me distes, me ha ayudado mucho. Incluso ayer cuando te fuiste del MSN me acordé de muchas cosas buenas de mi pasado, que me recordaron que no estoy tan sola. Que pases felices fiestas en compañía de las personas que más quieras.

Si algún día solicitas ayuda, algún servicio o sólo quieres reírte de mis locuras, no dudes en contactarme. D

Revo "Alquimist"

Mi buena y querida oneechan, sé que me vas a querer romper el cuello después de esto. Sé a la perfección que tu odias estas fechas pero quería hacer algo especial este año. Ya llevamos 13 años de ser amigas, por eso eres mi hermana, así que deseaba decirte lo muy agradecida que estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Créeme que si me llegarán a separar de ti, me aguitaría mucho. Me has enseñado mucho, hemos pasado tantas cosas y hecho tantas diabluras. La neta, la estimo un chingo.

Espero que tu Alu llegue pronto, pa'que así lo disfrutes mucho y claro, te traume en vivo y todo color. Ya sabes, cualquier cosas que necesites, aquí estoy a tu disposición.

Zero Asakura.

Por fin, aquí está el escrito que Mike y Morwen han hecho, aunque ellos no son adeptos a la fama. Por lo que me han pasado todo el crédito. Chico, respecto a todo lo que te pasa y demás, bueno sé que es un lío grande y raro, pero si te preocupas, no arreglas nada.

Una cosa más, todo el mundo te da esperanza y te apoya pero siento que no guardas ninguna. (Hey, eso me recordó a Aragorn... xD) Todos los que te queremos te apoyaremos, el único que falta por apoyarte eres tú mismo. Levántate y anda, y por favor, no repitas esas palabras, sólo hazlas.

Gabe Logan

Hey Chico. Aunque nuestra comunicación es muy nula me caes muy bien, algo muy curioso porque yo no entro en confianza tan rápido. Gracias por apoyarme en mi fic y espero disfrutes de estas fiestas con los tuyos. Cualquier cosa, mandarme lechuza, digo correo electrónico xD

A los lectores en general.

Bien... he aquí mi fic de Navidad. No es la gran cosa pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño para todos. Gracias por leerlo y disfruten estos días con sus personas queridas. Pásenla bien y no olviden dejarme un review.

Atentamente

Jennyfer Satori Lleneri


End file.
